Many processing systems utilize coprocessors and/or companion devices to offload some processing-intensive processing operations. For example in graphics processing operations, a graphics accelerator or graphics coprocessor may be used to perform graphics-intensive processing operations on behalf of an application processor. In conventional systems, the application processor communicates graphics command and/or control data as well as display data with the coprocessor over a system bus to allow the coprocessor to generate display data for a graphics display. In wireless communication devices, coprocessors and/or companion devices may be used to perform specific wireless related operations on behalf of the application processor.
One problem with such conventional systems is that the bandwidth of the system bus may limit the ability of an application processor to utilize the full capability of the coprocessor or companion device. Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that provide greater bandwidth communication between processors and coprocessors.